A Suitable Wife
by Carawyn
Summary: Faramir and Eowyn in Edoras for Theoden's funeral and their trothplighting. Eowyn has concerns and seeks to ease them.
1. Default Chapter

First the disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, places, events, etc. It's all the Professor's wonderful ideas that I'm borrowing for a while.  
  
Standing high above the green fields on the wide porch of the golden hall of Meduseld, I was among the first to see the cloud of dust on the horizon that indicated my brother's return with my uncle's body. And our guests. I knew not if I should feel joy at seeing by beloved Faramir again or the heavy sorrow of never seeing Theoden again. I closed my eyes for a long moment as I struggled. I still missed the man who had raised me as his own daughter, and would have given almost anything to see him once more. He was always so good to me, and I would always miss him, but I knew that he was a peace now, sitting in the halls of his fathers, reunited with his wife and son.  
  
Eomer had become a fine king, and the people respected him greatly. He had seen to it that many things were restored in the few months since we had returned from Minas Tirith together, and the summer's crops were growing well. Our people would survive the winter and rebuild all that was destroyed, as they had in the past. It was our way to mourn for those that were lost, but to push ahead and do what must be done.  
  
So it would be for my uncle.  
  
I opened my eyes again, and already I could see the tiny figures on horseback approaching, spears and helms glinting in the sun. It was an honor to see how many had come to honor the fallen, and I had to smile in pride. Now that I could actually see the riders, my sorrow was suddenly pushed aside by apprehension.  
  
What if Faramir had changed his mind in the months we were apart? What if he thought what we shared in Minas Tirith was but a fleeting emotion, brought about by troubled times? Had he even come? I scanned the column anxiously, even though they were still much too far off to see individual riders.  
  
Slowly they advanced, and passed through the gates of the city. There were no calls of welcome, though every citizen who could had come to pay their respects to the fallen. It was a solemn procession. Finally the golden bier came to stop at the foot of the steps leading up to the hall, and gently Theoden was lifted and carried inside. Eomer took my hand briefly in passing, and squeezed it gently before following through the doors. I remained on the porch, and quietly greeted the many guests that had come, making sure that each had an attendant to show them to the rooms that were prepared for them. The last to climb the steps was Faramir.  
  
Of course, I had seen him in the procession, and knew that he and his uncle had both come, but I had not allowed myself to dwell on his presence while there were other matters to see to. But now... Almost hesitantly I raised my eyes to his as he crossed the few feet that separated us, and I almost wept from the love and respect I saw there. Gently he took my hand and lifted it to his lips, and for a long moment we simply stood there, my hand still in his. Finally a whispered, "It eases my heart to see you again, my lord." He simply smiled that wonderful smile I had dreamed about each night and replied just as softly, "And mine, my lady". We turned then, and walked into the shade of the great hall, where refreshments were being made available to any who desired them. Most had already gone to their rooms to wash away the dust of traveling and to rest before the fest that evening.  
  
He stayed near me, and I was glad of his presence. Just knowing he was there, and that he still loved me, gave me strength. Having been raised in the court of Gondor, he knew that there were duties to be done before personal matters could be addressed. When we were finally able to turn to each other again, I led him out into the gardens, which I had tended personally each day since I had returned, and which were now in full bloom. We walked there together for a long while as he spoke of the repairs being made in his city and I told him of our work here.  
  
Eventually, we rested together in the shade of an oak tree, my back leaning against the trunk as he stretched out on the green grass and laid his head on my lap. He held my left hand in his right, and both rested on his chest while I smoothed his hair idly with my free hand. It was peaceful here, and quiet, and eventually we both slept, content to know the other was near. 


	2. Counsel

The following morning, I made a point to find Prince Imrahil before speaking with Faramir. Eomer had spoken highly of his wisdom and insight, and I desired his counsel to ease my mind of lingering doubts.  
  
I found him standing on a corner of the wide porch before Meduseld, looking out eastward, watching the sunrise across the plains of tall grass that waved in the morning breezes. Few were about so early in the day, and we would have privacy without anyone thinking anything was amiss.  
  
After hesitating for a moment just outside the great doors, I approached him.  
  
"My lord Imrahil?"  
  
He turned, and smiled warmly, "Ah, lady Eowyn, a fair morning to you."  
  
I returned the smile, and made a very small courtesy, "And to you, sir. If you have a moment... I would speak to you, if I may."  
  
He nodded at once. "Of course, my lady. I am at your service. Shall we speak here, or would you prefer to return inside?"  
  
"Here would be fine, if it pleases you. My lord, I would ask your advice as a man of Gondor, one who knows her ways and her people. For my mind is troubled, and my brother has spoken highly of your wisdom."  
  
He threw back his head and laughed, a laugh so similar to Faramir's that I had to smile. "I thank you for the flattery, my lady, and I am honored that Eomer thinks well of me, for I think very highly of him. And you. How can I be of service, lady?"  
  
Now that the moment has come, I hesitated to speak further. My fears seemed so insignificant, and yet I would not be at peace if I did not express them.  
  
"My lord..." I looked down at my hands, and then out over the plains once more to find comfort in the familiar motion of the grasses. "I know how highly the people of Gondor esteem their Steward, and so they should, for he is a good man that has always served them faithfully. I fear... I fear that he may be lessened in their eyes if he takes me for his wife. I have not the refinement or talents that the ladies of Gondor have. I do not embroider nor work tapestries. I do not sing, nor write poetry, though I can appreciate their beauty. And I certainly can not chatter endlessly about nothing, as I heard many times while in the houses of healing!" He chuckled lightly at this, but allowed me to continue. "Surely I will be seen as little more than a simple, rustic, untamed shieldmaiden from the north, and thus will be deemed an unsuitable wife for their beloved lord." I pause again, and look down at the stones beneath my feet before continuing more softly, "I would not have him lessened in their eyes, nor would I have him trapped, caged by a marriage that will harm his standing with his people..."  
  
He was silent for a long moment, then replied softly, "My lady, I would start by thanking you for speaking with me. Hearing your concerns eases my own, for I know now that you truly love my nephew, and I am sure that he has chosen his wife very well. You are right, there are those who will think that he should have chosen one of the noble ladies of the court, but my lady, even if he had there would still be those who would say he had chosen poorly. Do not concern yourself with their opinions, for they are of no consequence." I looked up at him then, and smiled slightly. He returned the smile kindly and continued. "The people of Gondor know well your role in the war, White lady of Rohan, and they honor you for it. They see in you the same strength, loyalty and honor that they love in Faramir." He laughed shortly before continuing in a wry voice. "Indeed, there are many who already suspect that you will be wed, after they saw you together on the walls. And they are happy for him. You have nothing to fear, my lady. And do not forget that you will not be dwelling in Minas Tirith for long. You and he will form your own court in your own halls in Ithilian. It will be expected that things will be simpler there, and more to your liking, and his." He grinned, and lowered his voice to that of a conspirator. "I have it on very good authority that Faramir also cares little for listening to the idle gossip of the court, and greatly preferred living in the wilds with his rangers to sitting through a formal dinner in the White Hall."  
  
I smiled fully then, then laughed gaily, my mind greatly eased by his kind words. "Thank you, my lord. You have eased my concerns greatly, and I am grateful for your counsel and praise. My brother is right in thinking you a wise man."  
  
He laughed again, but then sobered, looking at me as piercingly as Faramir did at times. "I ask only that you make him happy, lady. He has been through much pain in his life, and I would see him content and at peace at last."  
  
I nodded, serious once more myself. "I will do all that is in my power to honor your request, sir. Indeed, there is nothing I want more than to see him at ease."  
  
A servant came through the doors then, and curtsied, "My lady, Eomer King requests that you join him in his counsel chambers." I nod once to show I will follow shortly, then turned to the Prince once more. "If you will excuse me, my lord?" He smiled once more, and nodded.  
  
With one more glance across the city and the fields beyond, I turned to the doors and passed through them to join my brother. I was greatly relieved, and knew in my heart that when I spoke to Faramir later in the day the last of my fears would be assuaged and I would be content. 


End file.
